The wedding
by Linstock
Summary: Kirk, McCoy, Spock and Uhura and a red shirt add Klingons and desperation and what do you get...
1. Chapter 1

The wedding

Chapter 1

The walls and ceiling of the small cave shook and a fine powder of dirt rained down on Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Dr McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Hartley. The deep booming continued.

"I conclude that, having ascertained that we had hidden in the caves the Klingons are using a form of ground breaker to collapse the caves. They are bombs designed to detonate just above the surface of the ground and project all the explosive force downward. I therefore further conclude that they had given up on attempt to capture us and have decided to bury us alive," stated Spock.

"Thanks for that happy thought Spock," replied the doctor, giving Spock a bleak look.

"I think we better settle in or a while," said Kirk sounding exhausted, "we know the caves have collapsed behind us and we are at dead end, if you pardon the expression."

"Affirmative captain," said Spock. He continued to review the readout on his tricorder. "It appears we are still too far underground to make contact with the Enterprise, in addition this rock has a high iron content that is interfering with the signal. Indeed I believe that the only reason this section of cave is still intact is due to this unusual structure." Spock gestured to a natural arch that spaned that small space, "This is an exceptionally strong configuration, not only is the rock of a different type but the load bearing capacity of the structure itself is impressive. However, I agree with your suggestion that we rest and review our situation."

"Thank you, Commander Spock," said Kirk, with no attempt to veil his sarcasm.

The small group broke up with Spock and Uhura going to one end of the cave, Kirk and McCoy sitting on a rocky outcrop at the other end and young Ensign Hartley resting nearby. Everyone nibbled on ration bars and drank sparingly. Another series of deep booming explosions caused the cave to shake and a section of the side wall collapsed sending Hartley scurrying closer to McCoy and Kirk.

"Jim," whispered McCoy, "Spock appears to be holding hands with Uhura."

"What?" said Kirk and leaned forward to look, "Oh well, that figures," he said with a sigh.

McCoy glared at him, "What do you mean 'that figures'?"

"Well," said Kirk looking abashed, "they are sort of together."

"What?" exclaimed McCoy, "are you telling me that hobgoblin and Uhura are…"

"Yup 'fraid so," replied Kirk.

McCoy goggled at him. "Are you sure? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" fired off McCoy oblivious of the ground shaking bombardment that caused a fine stream of dust to cascade into the cave though a newly opened fissure.

"Since Nero," said Kirk gloomily.

"That long!" exclaimed McCoy, "dammit why didn't you say something?"

"Well, he asked me not to, told me not to now I think about it, and I really had no place gossiping about my officers' private lives."

"He, what, appealed to your natural discretion and you actually kept it to yourself?" said McCoy with withering sarcasms, "Good grief you'd been chasing her all though training."

"I know," said Kirk quellingly, "it was sort of embarrassing. They were kissing in front of the whole transporter crew and…"

"What!" exclaimed McCoy spluttering, "Vulcans don't kiss."

"Well, that one does," said Kirk gesturing with his head, "and it looked like it wasn't he first time. He was quite thorough." Kirk looked downcast as both men and Hartley looked over toward Spock and Uhura. They were definitely holding hands and leaning toward each other, deep in quiet conversation.

Just then the two under observation stopped talking and stood. They approached the Captain.

Spock spoke. "Captain, I have calculated the probability of rescue to be 5.3%."

He was interrupted by a gasp from Hartley.

"Dammit you insensitive ass, it is not helpful to know that we have a 95% chance of being crushed alive by a 1000 tons of rock," snarled McCoy. At this Hartley began to sob quietly into her hands.

"Well done Doctor, very sensitive," said Uhura her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"94.7% Doctor," said Spock, "I was merely trying to point out that there is an insignificant chance of rescue." Hartley moaned quietly Spock raised an eyebrow but continued, "After consideration I have a request."

"Alright Spock out with it," said Kirk.

"Lieutenant Uhura and I would like you to marry us," Spock replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"You must be out of your Vulcan mind!" bellowed McCoy, "You're trapped goodness knows how far underground, almost no food or water, Klingons bombing the blazes out of us and you think this is a good time to get married! Jim," McCoy appeals to Kirk, "I could certify him insane here and now!"

A quiet voice spoke up calmly, "It may be the only chances we have," said Uhura looked hard at McCoy, "and if I die I want to die as his wife."

Spock turned and looked down at the beautiful, dust covered dishevelled women at his side and McCoy would swear he managed to smile without moving a single facial muscle.

"Look," said Kirk, "I don't think I can."

"Under Star Fleet regulation 500.9.8 a Star Ship captain can legally perform weddings that are recognised by the federation provided there are two responsible witnesses," stated Spock.

"Or in this case one responsible witness and the doctor," muttered Uhura.

"Nice," snapped McCoy.

"Well you started it..." Uhura stared glaring at McCoy.

Kirk stood and held up his hands, "Please please," he said, "let's play nice children." Then seriously he looked at Spock and Uhura and asked, "Is this really what you want? I mean if it wasn't for the 1000 ton of rock and Klingons would you still want to be married?"

"Captain," said Spock in his calm and soothing voice, "the lieutenant and I would have married as soon whatever the circumstances. Understandably we were waiting until our families could be present and appropriate cultural ceremonies could be observed. Now ,as we may not get that chance, we thought it opportune to act."

"It is so weird hearing you talk about 'we'," muttered McCoy. Everyone ignored him.

The low booming started again to the east, and moving slowly closer.

McCoy grabbed Kirk's arm and dragged him to one side.

"You are not seriously considering this Jim?"

"They are adults and seem to know what they want, it seems cruel to say no," replied Kirk.

"What if it is just the situation and the pressure. Its been a tough 3 days. They might regret this later," snapped McCoy, "You have a responsibility."

"Yes I do," said Kirk softly, "this is not a spur of the moment relationship, the decision to marry now maybe, but not the relationship. You heard Spock they were going to marry soon anyway and Vulcans can not lie, poor bastards. Anyway I really don't have anything better to do just now." He smiled crookedly

"But you don't want to do this Jim," urged McCoy.

"No, no I don't, but thats between us," he looked hard at his friend, "She wants Spock," said Kirk looking at Uhura who was deep in close conversation with Spock standing so close their bodies almost touched. Kirk sighed, "She has always only wanted Spock," he thought.

McCoy looked at Kirk frowning then at Spock and Uhura and then back at Kirk, his eyes showing his concern for his Captain and friend.

"Oh, for Pete's sake get on with it, "said McCoy with a weary sigh, "Although it could be the shortest marriage in history."

Kirk and McCoy returned to the group.

"Will the marriage be, you know binding?" Kirk asked Spock.

"If you are wondering if this is some sort of sham and an attempt at psudo –wedding that will not be binding, for what ever bizarre reason," snapped Uhura, "Spock ,"her voice softened when she said his name, "knows the regulation better than anyone and if he says it is binding, it is." She glared at Kirk.

"Ok ,ok," said Kirk placating.

"I assure you Captain that the wedding will be completely legal and binding provided the correct paperwork is completed when we return to the Enterprise," stated Spock.

"If we return," muttered McCoy earning himself another glare from Uhura and eliciting another sob from Hartley.

"Paperwork, who would have thought that a Captain had to do so much paperwork," muttered Kirk at the same time his face tragic.

Then Kirk straightened up and seemed to gather himself. A deep shuddering shock wave they all felt in their bones ran through the rock walls as a three quick blasts hammered into the earth. Hartley squeaked and hugged McCoy in a tight terrified embrace causing the doctor to yelp and then look down at the trembling young woman clinging to him as if she were a form of malignant growth, then his face softened and he tentatively and awkwardly patted her back and said, "There there."

"Captain," said Uhura pleadingly, "we may not have much time."

"Ok ok," said Kirk, "but I don't know the words by heart."

"Wing it," said Uhura.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kirk cleared his throat and straightened up trying to look official, an effect that was spoiled by a sudden heavy shower of dirt falling on the group causing them to move away from the rocky outcrop toward the centre of the room.

Kirk took a deep breath, "Dearly beloved," he remembered this bit, "We are gathered here today …"

"Because we have no frickin choice," muttered McCoy earning him a glare from everyone but Spock.

"To join this…"

"Hobgoblin," muttered McCoy, this time he was kicked in the shin by Kirk and Uhura's glare escalated from dangerous to lethal. McCoy raised his hands placating, "Alright don't get you knickers in a twist."

Uhura harrumphed and Kirk gave him a pained look as Hartley who still gripped the doctor, albeit in less of a death grip, giggled a bit hysterically into his chest.

"To join the man and this woman in marriage," Kirk paused and thought, "If any one knows any reason why these two should not be joined together in matrimony…"

"They can darn well keep it to themselves," snapped Uhura still glaring at McCoy.

Kirk sighed and the walls shuddered again.

Very quickly Kirk rattled off, "Do you Spock take this woman, Uhura, to have and to hold," his voice cracked slightly on the last word, "to love and to honour as long as you both shall live?"

"Which may not be very long," muttered McCoy this time earning himself a glare from everyone including Spock.

"I do," said Spock clearly while still glaring at MCoy.

"Do you Uhura take this man, Spock, to have and to hold to love and to honour as long as you both shall live?" continued Kirk.

Uhura's, "I do" resonated with such feeling that McCoy had the grace to colour slightly and looked down at Hartley's head. He seemed surprised to see her there and began to gently unlatch her.

"I now pronounce you Vulcan and wife," said Kirk you, "may kiss the bride."

"If you must," came sotto voice from McCoy.

Spock and Uhura faced each other and he learned forward and gently pressed his forehead to hers while raising two fingers in which Uhura touched with her matching fingers.

"That's a Vulcan kiss," McCoy whispered in Kirk's ear causing him to jump.

Spock looked up and Kirk wondered how a man covered with dust and scratches probably minutes from death could look so happy without having any discernable facial expression, but Spock managed it. But when Kirk looked at Uhura at Spock's side positively glowing he decided that would be enough to make anyone happy; it would do the trick for him. Kirk sighed softly it was cruel fate that had conspired to have him as the person that actually had to perform this marriage.

"If you will excuse us Captain, Doctor, Ensign," said Spock bowing slightly to each in turn , "there is something we have to do to seal the marriage." He took Uhura's arm and led her to the back of the small cave just behind the natural arch that spaned the middle of the room. Kirk turned in panic to McCoy.

"You don't things they are going to …you know, consummate?"

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Jim, I think Spock is just being Vulcan," he nodded to Spock and Uhura. They were standing near the back wall of the cave. Spock had his back toward the Captain and the McCoy so they could not see Uhura clearly. Spock took her hands and placed them on his face, carefully positioning her fingers and then he replicated the action touching Uhura's face.

"What are they doing?" a small voice between the captain and the doctor asked.

Both men looked down to see Hartley blatantly goggling to the newly weds.

Kirk said, "I think I know. That's a mind meld isn't it?" he said turning to McCoy questioningly.

"You'd know better than me," McCoy replied, "I've never done it."

"You've melded," squeaked Hartley looking at Kirk.

Kirk frowned down at her exasperated, the invisible barrier between Captain and crew seemed to be faltering, time to remind her, "That Ensign Hartley is none of your concern," he said and her eyes widened and she stammered, "Yes sir, sorry sir," and took a step backwards.

McCoy just pursed his lips and shook his head at Kirk.

Kirk nodded to the couple, they could hear Spock's voice murmurings "My mind to your mind…"

"It different though, I mean with," a pause, "him, you know, it was all one way, this is different."

"I think it is the marriage bond," said McCoy, "and will from a permanent link between them. I always sort of thought they needed a Vulcan priest or something but I suppose Spock knows what he's doing."

Kirk pulled a face, "May be Vulcan kids learn this as part of sex education, you know, safe mind sex, that sort of thing."

He looked at McCoy to see him goggling at him, "Well," he said looking offended , "its not that ridiculous. Vulcans are very logical and it would be logical to teach youngsters about safe sex."

"Its not sex Jim it's a mental bond."

"I can see that," said Kirk, "but its sort of Vulcan mind sex or something isn't it? A marriage thing?" Both men frowned at each other uncomfortably and looked away from Spock and Uhura.

"What does it do?" piped up Hartley unexpectedly," Sir," she added remembering herself.

"As far as I know," whispered McCoy, "it links the couple mentally, they can feel each other."

"Touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart," said Kirk unexpectedly.

"Yes, something like that. And they can feel each other's emotions and I suppose talk to each other," continued the doctor.

"Even thought she's not Vulcan?" asked Hartley.

McCoy shrugged, "I suppose so, Spock's parents were bonded so it must be possible."

"So he can feel her and she feels him and he can feel her feeling him and she can feel him feeling her and they can both feel that when ever they want?" asked Hartley.

Kirk and McCoy frowned down at her as they tried to untangle that sentence.

Finally McCoy said, "Yes", but he sounded dubious.

"What must that feel like?" said Hartley dreamily.

And then both men noticed how Hartley was staring and turned to look at Spock and Uhura. They were kissing, human style, very very human style.

Kirk jobbed McCoy in the ribs, "Told you," he said grinning. His grin slowly faded as the intensity of the tableau before him registered. He could almost feel the barely restrained passion radiating from the couple like heat off desert sand.

"Well I'll be damned," whispered McCoy.

"A perpetual positive feedback loop," sighed Hartley, reminding both men she was from engineering.

Kirk gulped and a deafening crash caused the wall behind him to slowly collapse bringing the ceiling down with it. Kirk and McCoy bolted forward dragging Hartley and careened into Spock and Uhura as half the cave collapsed filling the small remaining space with choking dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kirk could hardly believe his ears when Uhura voice whispered, "Spock you made the earth move," followed by a sound half way between a giggle and a sob. Hysteria though Kirk as he coughed the dust from him lungs. It was pitch black. As the dust cleared the five untangled themselves and struggled to stand; there was barely room for them all to stand in the remaining space.

The natural phosphorescence that had lit the caves earlier was dimmed to a dull glow that barely eased the suffocating pitch black. Suddenly a light snapped on throwing shadows around the confined space.

Spock was gripping a small hand light staring intently into Uhura's wide panicked eyes and stroking the side of her face which was bleeding. Kirk guessed that they were communicating through that new bond and he saw Uhura calming. Hartley had again seized McCoy with both arms tight around his waist and her head pressed against his chest. She was trembling so violently Kirk could see McCoy vibrating with it. McCoy stroked her back and muttered soothing noises. Kirk grimaced, it figured, he was the one alone. "Story of my life," he thought glancing sideways at Spock in time to see him gently press a kiss to the top of Uhura's head. The tender gestured moved Kirk far more than he would have expected.

Spock looked around intently.

"Captain," he said.

"Yes, Mr Spock?'

"There appears to be a small gap." He had raised the light and he gestured to the newly fallen rubble now blocking over half of the cave. Kirk saw there was indeed a small opening up under the natural arch.

"Observe the dust,"said Spock.

As Kirk watched he saw the dust was definitely drifting out of the gap.

"I surmise there is a draught and I detect some light which indicates that there is an opening of some description," said Spock.

Uhura's said, "I think I could fit through there." Spock looked down at her nodded and slowly said, "You may indeed."

Uhura touched his face gently with her hand and squeezed past Spock to the rubble and began to climb. Spock passed the hand light to Kirk and climbed behind her. Near the opening he braced himself as best he could and assisted her as she forced her way though the narrow space.

When she was half way through and Kirk was trying not to notice the unparalleled view of her legs the position afforded him, Uhura called out, "I can feel the air moving and there is a glimmer of light. I think the fissure has opened and ahh…" There was the sound of falling earth and her voice was cut of and she flopped limply in the gap. Acting so fast Kirk could not make out what exactly happened, Spock pulled her back into the cave and a shower of grit rained down out of the gap and over them.

Spock crouched on the floor holding Uhura to his chest. McCoy kneeled next to the unconscious form who was cradled gently in Spock's arms. Kirk held the light close as McCoy ran the tricorder over her and as Spock carefully cleared the grit from her mouth and nose. McCoy then felt her head and neck.

"I think something struck her head and she is starting to come round. No serious damage but she'll have a headache," said McCoy and pulled a hypo from his belt kit and injected Uhura just as she was stirring.

"Ashayam," murmured Spock and pulled her closer to his chest and placing his fingers on her meld points on one side of her face and lowered his forehead to touch hers.

McCoy heard Hartley sigh.

"Captain," said Spock still cradling the now coughing Uhura, "It appears the fissure has opened. This means two things, the bombing has weakened the surrounding areas significantly and any further bombardment has a 99% chance of precipitating a total collapse of the remaining caves. Secondly the gap may be sufficient to get a signal to the enterprise to allow them to pick us up if we can get to the base of the fissure. Due to space restraints we would have to go one at a time." As he spoke Spock held his drink bottle to Uhura's lips and helped her take a sip.

"Couldn't they pick us up from here once they have located us?" asked the Kirk.

"I think not," said Spock, "the dense rock that comprises the structure of the natural arch, which has so far saved us, will block the signal. We need to crawl out from under the area of dense rock for the enterprise to be able to successful transport us."

"Well lets get cracking," exclaimed McCoy, "what do we need to do?"

Uhura was now drawing away from Spock, "Your communicators," she said and coughed violently, "give then to me." Everyone pulled out their communicators and Uhura and Spock sat together and worked.

Spock spoke as he worked, "If we can combine the power of the individual units into one strong signal and place it directly beneath the opening we may get a signal out."

"We will just have to hope that the Enterprise is scanning the area," said Uhura snapping some components together, "and that they pick up the signal before the Klingons do."

"I knew there had to be a down side," said McCoy.

"Any chance trumps no chance," said Kirk.

"We will place the unit and then we have to enlarge the opening so we can all fit through," said Spock, "that will means passing rubble down into this cave."

Once the unit was complete Uhura once again exited slithering through the tiny gap. Kirk could not understand how she could fir though and this time she went right though.

Kirk prayed there was no further cave ins as he knew, and was sure Spock did too, that if that happened now they would be unlikely to retrieve Uhura alive. "Some honeymoon," through Kirk grimly.

The five of then worked steadily for half an hour, the four in the cave moved rubble and Uhura struggled to get the boosted transmitter to work. The air was full of dust and everyone was coughing and gasping for air, but they pressed on.

"The Klingons are suspiciously quiet," mussed McCoy.

"Don't complain, "said Kirk.

Uhura shouted, "I have contact."

The welcome voice of Scotty came over the com. "Been looking everywhere for you. I can only see one signal are you the only one left lassie?" asked Scotty with dread evident in his voice.

"Scotty there are 5 of us left and we are in the caves, we can only get to where there is a signal one at a time. The caves are collapsing so you'd want to be quick to move us out."

"Ok lassie ok, we are keeping the Klingons away for now but they could be back soon. Chekov get a fix on Uhura." Uhura was just starting to protest when she shimmered and disappeared.

Quickly McCoy and Kirk shoved Hartley up toward the gap, she did not waste any time scappling up ward and scrapped through the small space. When she was up there all they could see was the bottom half of her badly scrapped legs and a minute latter these shimmered and disappeared. Kirk slapped McCoy on the back as pushed him forwards. McCoy scrambled up the rubble and had difficulty squeezing through the small opening. Spock unclipped the doctor's belt pack and pushed and he finally fitted through the gap and then he too was gone. Just then the ground shook violently and Spock and Kirk froze. Nothing fell.

"Go," said Kirk, clapping Spock on the shoulder, "your bride awaits you."

TBC

AU: I'm still looking for a Beta reader. I have one very kind offer but busy people do not always have the time so I'd love to hear from anyone who would like to help me lift my act.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

Spock gave his Captain one long look and scrambled up the rubble. Kirk was right behind him. Spock had difficulty fitting thought the gap but when he was through he saw that the last earth movement has made more room in the confined space. A section on the back wall had crumbled. This had partly re-blocked the small gap and explained why the lean Spock had experienced difficulty getting through the gap, but it also meant there was now room for two in the space.

"Captain," he called when Kirk looked at him Spock reached through the gap, gripped Kirk's wrists and pulled Kirk through the gap in one fluid movement. Kirk's found himself in the small space standing chest to chest with Spock. A deafening boom shuddered through the cave and reverberated through the surrounding rock and resonating in their bones. Both men felt the walls shudder and press in on them squeezing and Kirk felt Spock's arms wrap around his head and shoulders pushing him down slightly as rubble cascaded onto them; at the same time they felt the cool fluid tingle of the transport beam. They arrived on the transport pad with a shower of grit and rubble pressed hard against one another, Spock shielding the Captain's head with his arms.

The two men pulled apart to look at each other in amazed relief and then to the crowded transporter room. Uhura rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Spock causing a general stunned quiet to fall on the room until Spock put one arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him. Noise started again. Then there was a blur of activity with medics scanning and checking and attempting to treat the survivors while reports were being delivered and orders being given; the frenetic whirl of activity continued for many hours.

Hartley was taken to sick bay and treated for multiple abrasions. The others had not had the luxury until the Klingons were dispatched. They had taken up their command positions bloodied, covered with rock dust, temporarily patched and splinted and sustained by stimulants and pain killers; much to McCoy's disgust.

Later, long hours later, Kirk, Spock and Uhura were in the sick bay being treated. Spock had sustained damage to his neck and shoulders and a broken arm as he shielded his captain from that final rock fall and Kirk had cracked two ribs. Uhura's injuries included a mild concussion, multiple abrasions, a cracked rib and two deep cuts.

McCoy had done what he could for Uhura's concussion and rib and was still fussing over the cut on Uhura's face, "We don't want it to scar do we darling', you want to be beautiful for you groom,"

"Lieutenant Uhura is always beautiful," stated Spock as coolly as he usually recited scientific facts, causing Kirk and McCoy to roll their eyes.

But, watching the melting look Uhura gave Spock, Kirk mentally agreed with him. "I can see that you have the hang of being married already," Kirk said and laughed, and then regretted it as his rib protested.

McCoy also treated the injuries to Spock's arms and neck sustained while shielding Kirk, "Not content with just getting married, you had to be a hero too," muttered McCoy.

"I was only doing my duty doctor," stated Spock, "Star Fleet regulation 219.4 states that when the life of the …"

"Alright you walking encyclopaedia, if I wanted to know any more about Star Fleet regulations I would look it up myself," McCoy paused and said, "Say what do Star Fleet regulations say on the matter of wedding nights?"

Spock cocked his head and considered before replying, "They are silent on the matter."

"Well there's a wonder," said McCoy grinning, "Tell me Spock is this a case of marry in haste, repent at leisure."

"I assume doctor that is one of you quaint ancient human sayings," said Spock his tone conveying very clearly what he though of the doctor's quaint ancient human sayings. "I assure you that our wedding was most fortuitous and there is nothing to repent."

"Fortuitous?" replied the McCoy.

"Indeed, the conflicting customs of two cultures, the expectations of two very different family groups, our mutual personal preference for avoiding excessive ceremony, the distance in locations, the travel restrictions of various family members due to age and ill health and our Star Fleet schedules where combining to make the seemingly straightforward act of actually getting married one of the more complex logistical exercises I have faced."

McCoy just goggled at Spock.

"As events have tuned out Nyota's family will consider the wedding acceptable and," here he paused slightly, "romantic, and my Vulcan clan will accept the logic of the decision. Indeed it is an admirable, almost elegant, solution."

"To hear you talk about it anyone would think you were pleased to be hounded through caves for three days by crazed Klingons," stuttered McCoy incredulous.

"Doctor," said Spock, "I was merely correcting your erroneous assumption that I regret in any way marrying Lieutenant Uhura. I can assure you the being trapped underground in close quarters will you for three days is not an experience I would ever have sought or wish to repeat," said Spock raising one eyebrow slightly, his expression bland.

Uhura was grinning at Spock. He started slightly as if someone had tapped him on the shoulder and turned to look across at her his expression intense. McCoy was looking back and forward between the two as if watching a tennis match. They were totally absorbed in looking at each other.

McCoy sidled over to Kirk and he gestured with his head to the couple still locked in their own silent communication, "That will get old fast. I think I preferred it when the relationship was a secret."

Hartley came timidly up to the group and cleared her throat. Uhura broke away from Spock's gaze and turned to Hartley who held a padd out and smiled shyly. Uhura looked confused and took the offered padd.

Spock looked at her alarmed as she gasped and gripped his arm. She angled the pad toward him.

Hartley's padd had photographic capabilities and she had taken pictures; wedding pictures. Uhura scrolled though the pictures on the small screen, first was a picture of Uhura and Spock, scraped and bloodied and covered in dust standing side by side in front of Kirk, the next picture showed Uhura glaring off camera to where the doctor had stood, followed by a picture of her radiant face as she said her vows and another of the Vulcan kiss and then the human kiss, almost invisible in the gloom of the cave, and the final image of Spock cradling her unconscious body. No one seeing that image would ever say he had no feelings, every line of his body told of his deep emotion. Most expressive was his long fingered hand pressed to the meld points of her face. Uhura's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the picture.

Hartely spoke, "I hope you don't mind. I know it was not normal wedding but it seemed like there should be wedding pictures."

"I don't know how to thank you, Ensign," said Uhura and smiled warmly at the blushing girl.

"I too thank you," said Spock, causing Hartley to turn scarlet with pleasure as she backed away straight into McCoy. His arms wrapped around her to steady her as she stumbled, "This is becoming a habit Ensign Hartley," he said and huffed, but it did not escape Kirk's notice that Hartley leaned back into McCoy' s arms and McCoy did not let the Ensign go immediately. Mentally Kirk sighed, "It figures".

Kirk pulled a slight face and sighed then turned to Uhura, "So when is the reception?" he asked.

Uhura sighed, "We were not planning one."

"Not even a small one?" said Kirk with his endearing little boy look.

Pulling an ironic face Uhura said, "We had an informal, intimate wedding."

"That's one way to describe it," murmured McCoy.

"And were hoping that we could just slip away to our honeymoon," Uhura finished.

"Ohh," said Kirk, and he scratched his head, "I suppose that I could give you two days off baring further attacks." Uhura beamed at him. "So no reception ha?" said Kirk to Spock and Uhura, "then I'd better make a ship wide announcement or something."

"We do not think that will be necessary," said Spock, "Our marriage will in fact change nothing at an operational level and I think that my wife moving in with me will alert to crew to our change in status."

"He's doing it again!" thought Kirk, there was no discernable change in Spock's facial expression but when he said, "wife" he almost glowed with satisfaction.

"I don't think you need worry about spreading the word. Amateur Photographer Hartley has been showing the wedding photos to everyone," said McCoy drily, "I don't think any female on the staff is not aware of the circumstances' of this marriage. I will probably become legend. "

Spock and Uhura looked over to see a group of young nurses gazing dreamily at them. Uhura sighed. Kirk got the impression she was sighing for both Spock and herself.

"Ok," said Kirk slapping his leg as he stood, "I'm off." Looking at Spock and Uhura he said, "You kids run along," causing Spock's eyebrows to disappear into his hair line, "and take two days honeymoon. I'm going to do some paperwork." He sighed and left sickbay muttering, "He gets Uhura I get ….paperwork."

The End.


End file.
